Bulk boxes and containers having collapsible side and end walls are frequently used for holding and dispensing flowable materials such as agricultural products including seeds for planting. Such containers have interior walls that are angled or inclined and which direct flowable material to a dispensing outlet. After delivery and dispensing of flowable material, the sides of the container can be collapsed, reducing the container's “size” and facilitating the container's return and re-use. Such a container can thus be used over and over rather than once and then discarded.
The dispensing outlets of bulk dispensing containers are known to have areas adjacent the dispensing outlet, which are susceptible to collecting residual amounts of flowable material and which may retain residual amounts of a flowable material that was stored and dispensed in a previous use of the container. Any such residual material poses a contamination threat when a container is reused to ship different flowable materials. A bulk box or container for shipping and dispensing a flowable material but which reduces or eliminates flowable material capture and retention by and around the dispensing opening would be an improvement over the prior art.